


Santa Claus is....?

by Ekala



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: It's Crystmas in Insomnia once again, and Noctis and Prompto find out some very interesting information from Ignis.





	Santa Claus is....?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenshinokorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshinokorin/gifts), [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts), [hakaseheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/gifts), [llamajoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamajoy/gifts), [nitohkousuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/gifts).



"No. Way." Noct and Prompto both looked similarly stunned. Ignis raised an eyebrow and sipped at his coffee.

"Where, exactly, do you think he'd been every Thursday for the past three weeks? He doesn't miss your lessons for nothing, you know."

"There is no way he's the Santa down at the mall." Noct shook his head in disbelief. "I thought he was out doing special Glaive training or something."

"Iggy." Prompto looked dead serious. "You gotta get us down there somehow. I gotta see this." He looked at Noct, who shrugged.

"I will not let you skimp on your lessons so you can laugh at Gladio." He took another sip, tilting his head to the side. "Though it is quite a sight." Prompto turned his begging eyes on Noct, who shrugged again. He still didn't even quite believe Ignis.

"Alright, how about... how about this. You get us down there and I will walk up to him in broad mall-light and sit on his lap and ask Santa for the raunchiest present I can come up with. Whether it's Gladio or not."

Ignis and Noct shared a look and Prompto knew he'd won.

\--

"Holy shit."

"You really thought I was lying, Noctis?"

There he was, Gladiolus himself, Shield of the Future King, decked out in a red and white suit, laughing and joking with one small child after another.

"Who even authorized this?" Noct and Ignis were on the floor above the makeshift workshop, giving them a perfect view of Gladio while he was unlikely to see them.

"Apparently it's an Amicitia tradition. Something about giving back to the community." Ignis had another coffee - his favorite latte in super venti or something, an extra bribe to keep him quiet about them even being there.

"Holy shit," Noct whispered again, leaning over the railing, watching Gladio's surprise as Prompto - inevitably with a shit-eating grin on his face, though they couldn't see that from here - sauntered over and plopped down on his lap.

Noct snorted and even Ignis couldn't suppress a chuckle at the look of surprise-slash-arousal that accompanied the flush that came over Gladio's face at whatever Prompto had whispered to him. His next smile was forced, and Prompto laughed the whole way out of the queue.

Gladio watched as he left, his gaze searching the crowd before catching Ignis and Noct on the balcony. Ignis raised his cup and his eyebrow; Noct waved and smiled. Gladio sent them a hearty glare before his next child arrived, and he was back to all smiles.

\---

"It's tradition!!"

Noct and Prompto were doubled up on each other laughing, exchanging half-formed words about how ridiculous Gladio of all people had looked as the bringer of holiday cheer. Ignis at least had the grace to try and hide his amusement, though that was mostly at the two idiots - he'd seen Gladio four years prior and had his own fun then.

Gladio harrumphed and sat back in his chair, arms crossed. "Guess you won't be getting that present after all, Prompto."

Prompto's laughs slowed and then stopped. He looked incredulously at Gladio, taking a minute before his brain managed any words. "........what?"

Gladio shrugged. "I mean, I can make that happen. If you want." He gave Prompto a Look. "I know that you weren't just joking around."

By this point, both Noct and Ignis were giving Prompto sideways looks, and he was starting to turn red. "I-I-I mean, I, uh. Ha."

"What did he ask you for, Gladdy?" Noct didn't look away from Prompto as he asked, since the blond wouldn't even meet his eyes.

"Oh, you know." Gladio waved his hand airily, voice tilting upwards in mock-Prompto tone. "Dear Santa, I'd really love for myself and my friends to all get a ride on your _sleigh_ , since you look so good in your suit! Or something like that." 

Iggy's eyebrows reached new heights as Noct doubled over again. Prompto's face would've matched Gladio's suit.

"I've got about ten of those suits, because Jared knows how kids are. He won't notice if one goes mysteriously missing." Well, he would, but Gladio knew he wouldn't say anything about it. "So, y'know. _Sleigh rides_. Totally plausible. Just saying."

\--

Which was how, apparently, Ignis and Noct found themselves in antler headbands and not much else, awaiting Prompto's arrival to escort him to where Gladdy Claus himself was waiting for them.

"This is ridiculous," Noct snorted, trying to get his headband to settle correctly. "Prompto will probably just laugh at all of us."

"It is indeed ridiculous, but you and I both know that Prompto will probably get quite the kick out of it." Ignis ran a hand down Noct's bare side, smirking. "And I know you will, too."

Noct leaned into the touch, sighing and smiling. "You're right, as always." He tugged Ignis down for a quick kiss that shortly turned into a much less quick one, which of course is exactly when Prompto walked in and promptly dropped his bag on the floor.

"......Noct? Iggy?" Noct managed to squirm out of a smug Ignis' grip, blushing furiously.

"Prompto. Um." Noct waved vaguely in the direction of the bedroom. Ignis picked up where he left off, bowing formally.

"Mr. Claus requests your presence for gift giving." Ignis offered his arm to Prompto, who grabbed it gratefully, as he was sure he'd collapse otherwise. "Come now, let's be quick. He doesn't like being left waiting."

Ignis managed to usher the two of them into the bedroom, where Gladio was in fact waiting, sprawled on the bed, clad appropriately. Well, the hat was on. The jacket and pants were both open, revealing a tight pair of Chrystmas print boxers. Classy but festive music played quietly in the background and the place was lit by none other than a full set of Crystmas lights.

"Hey there, Prompto." Gladio was in full seduction mode, sliding a hand down his chest. "Thought it was time to give you that gift you asked for."

Prompto couldn't manage to say anything. Was this really happening? Ignis guided him over to a chair beside the bed, gently relieving him of his coat before sitting him down, rubbing his shoulders. Meanwhile, Noct grumpily discarded his dumb antlers and crawled onto the bed beside Gladio, burying his face in Gladio's side.

"A ride for you and your friends, right?" Gladio gently ran his hand through Noct's hair, grinning. Noct grinned back and shifted so he could mouth over Gladio's bulge. "Mm. Noct has graciously offered to.... help me get ready for you."

Prompto's mouth had gone dry. "You guys..." He gulped, fidgeting a bit, but Ignis's solid presence kept him from straight up bolting. Not that he wanted to leave. But like. They'd all done this before, separately, or like together but not like this. This was _themed_ , and it was _his fault_ , and were they gonna have him just _watch_? "Fuck." 

Noct laughed a little bit. "That was the plan." He kissed Gladio's stomach as he slid that ridiculous underwear just enough out of the way that he could pull out his dick, licking a slick path up the side.

"Have you ever had the pleasure of watching Noctis suck Gladio's dick?" Ignis's voice in his ear startled Prompto, but did keep him from jumping as Ignis's hands started to gently pull off the remainder of his clothes. "It's quite a sight."

Prompto had to agree. He knew Noct was _good_ , but it was a different thing entirely to watch him swallow Gladio down, obviously enjoying himself. Gladio growled, hand fisting in Noct's hair as his hips visibly trembled. His view was interrupted momentarily as Ignis stripped off his shirt and he blinked up at him, stars evident in his eyes. Ignis kissed him deeply for a moment, distracting him, before smiling and gesturing back towards the bed.

Noct had shifted again, underwear gone in the process, and he was now straddling Gladio as he was opened up. Gladio focused intently at Noct's flushed face, fingers pressing deep enough to make the prince let out a breathy sigh. Prompto was trying to pretend he wasn't rock hard and failing miserably, especially because now Ignis was unbuttoning his pants, lightly groping him in the process. In just another moment Noct pushed back, arranging himself quickly before sinking onto Gladio's dick, moaning softly. Gladio's hands went to his hips and they rocked together slowly.

"Enjoying the view?" Ignis's voice startled Prompto again, and he jumped as Ignis's hand trailed over his dick. He nodded, smiling nervously.

"It's, uh. Fantastic?" Noctis was leaning back now, his hands on Gladio's knees, lost in the pleasure as he ground against Gladio. "Holy shit. I have not been this good. I don't deserve this. Even from Santa." Ignis chuckled, still touching him gently.

"It's a present for all of us." He watched intently as Noct shook, pace increasing. "So it's a collective count of all of our good." Prompto laughed shakily, his hips moving into Ignis's grip as Noct moaned loudly. They both held their breath as Noct threw his head back, shuddering as he came across Gladio's chest. Ignis sighed in pleasure, stretching up and away from Prompto, who was pretty sure he was just going to die if this continued, if only because he didn't think he could breathe anymore.

Noct lingered for a moment, kissing Gladio gently before rolling off of him. Ignis squeezed Prompto's shoulder before striding over to the bed, helping Noct up with a hand. Prompto was still trying to remember how to breathe as Noct sidled over, smiling smugly.

"Hey." Prompto shivered at the husky satisfaction evident in his voice, and met Noct's hand with his own, squeezing it tightly.

"That was." Prompto gestured vaguely as Noctis laughed, leaning over to kiss him.

"I love riding his dick." Noct's embarrassed, flushed smile just made Prompto harder. He shifted, sliding down to his knees in front of Prompto, that devilish mouth of his pressing light kisses to Prompto's cock. "Love this one too. But you should be watching them."

Prompto barely managed to pull his eyes away from Noct's bewitching gaze and back up to Ignis and Gladio, who were - oh, fuck. Ignis was bent over Gladio, antlers and glasses askew, flush extending all the way down his neck. Gladio was simply pounding up into Ignis, and Prompto moaned, clutching at Noct's shoulder. He could feel Noct smile against him as he started to lick patterns into his skin.

"Ffffuck...." Prompto couldn't take his eyes off of them, even though Noct's tongue felt so good against him. He watched entranced as Ignis took over the movement, making Gladio fuck him long and deep, gasping as Gladio slipped a hand between them. Prompto's hips shook as Ignis _moaned_ , burying his face in Gladio's shoulder. Noct stopped his ministrations to watch, and they could both see the wave as it crashed over Ignis, tension in his shoulders to the curl in his toes. Prompto groaned and Noct hummed in agreement, patting his knee.

"Your turn." Gladio grinned over Ignis's shoulder at them, even as he rubbed comforting circles across his back. Noct scooted back over to the bed and gestured for Prompto to follow, who stumbled over himself a bit but managed to roll onto the bed.

"So, uh." Prompto fumbled as Ignis rolled over beside Noct, leaving Gladio open and, well, super hard. "Hey, Santa." He grinned as Gladio laughed heartily.

"Get over here, Prompto." Gladio grabbed his arm and pulled Prompto over on top of him, where he wiggled awkwardly. Gladio kissed his cheeks and lips soothingly, hands gliding over his chest, around his hips. "Enjoy the show?"

Prompto laughed, blushing. "Can't you tell?" He wiggled his hips again, brushing his dick against Gladio's, trying not to think about the obvious size difference.

"Good." Gladio's voice was deep in Prompto's ear as one of his hands scooted lower, squeezing his ass. "That's what I like to see." And then Prompto was gasping into Gladio's shoulder as his fingers were teasing Prompto open and someone was providing lube - Ignis, probably - and fuck, fuck, _fuck_ he was already so close.

Gladio must have heard it in the whine of his breathing, because he was chuckling in his ear, running a soothing hand up and down his side. "Me too, Prom. It's hard to not let go with the two of them, you know?"

Prompto groaned as Gladio shifted him, gently pushing him up so he could position him properly. He looked down, remembered that Gladio was still wearing the ridiculous Santa outfit, and groaned again. "Gladio..."

"Merry Crystmas, Prom." Gladio's dick was hot and thick as Prompto sank onto it, and astrals, he definitely enjoyed the slow slick slide of every inch. He felt even fuller than usual and only had a moment to wonder if that was because of the angle or because Gladio was just that much harder before Gladio rolled his hips up and made Prompto moan.

Prompto's hands splayed across Gladio's chest (which was covered in both Noct and Iggy and _holy shit_ ) as he set a fast rhythm for them, unsure how long he'd last and unwilling to prolong it anyways. Gladio's eyes were fixed on his and Prompto couldn't take it, couldn't last, not with everything all piled up and Gladio hot inside him and - and it was Gladio who broke first, growling Prompto's name as he slammed up into him, and that made Prompto's world vanish in a white haze, his ears ringing as he came. 

\--

Ten minutes, four water bottles, and some decent PJs later, they were all bundled up together on the bed, Gladio still sprawled in the middle as he made the best heater.

"You guys are the best and I hate all of you," Prompto finally managed, squished between Gladio and Noct.

"You're welcome," Noct mumbled as Gladio just laughed. Ignis made a noise from Gladio's other side.

"I was the one who let you know about this in the first place, in case you'd forgotten." Prompto could hear the hurt in his voice and laughed, reaching out to find his hand and tangle them together.

"You're _all_ welcome," Gladio rumbled, squeezing them all together a little tighter. "Merry Crystmas, ho ho ho, now shut up and sleep."


End file.
